Amor Verdadero
by Hanaikay
Summary: un fic NamixSanji.. ojala q les guste... dejen reviews.. ¡mi primer fic!


**¿Amor Verdadero?**

Bueno yo aquí haciendo un fic NamixSanji¡¡esa debería ser la pareja perfecta!! No NamixLuffy ni NamixZorro entre otras xD...

Esta es la pareja verdadera, ojala que les guste. ¡¡El final lo encuentro que me quedó muy tierno!!

El día estaba más caluroso que nunca, Nami estaba tomando sol con un bikini que lamentablemente atraía mucho al chico rubio x eso estaba demasiado torpe.

Caminando Sanji, pensando en qué cosas, choca con alguien.

-¡¿POR QUÉ NO TE FIJAS IDIOTA?!-dijo un hombre peliverde.

-¿Por qué no mejor tú musculitos?-esa palabra le había irritado mucho a Zorro lo cual hizo que empezara una pelea.

-¡Mejor tomate las cosas enserio¡¿Quizás en que cosas estúpidas piensas?! Sólo en tu amor S

-¡¡Hey¡¿Estas insultando a Nami?!

-¡Esa bruja te deja babeando y desconcentrado todos los días!

-¡¡Yo te voy a dar un..!!

-¡¡CALLENSE!!- grito la pelirroja-¡¿Es que no pueden quedarse tranquilos un rato?!

-¡Hola cariño!-dijo Sanji con los típicos corazones en los ojos-¿Qué quieres eh? Sabes... mejor dejo a este fenómeno y voy a preparar algo especial.

-Cobarde-murmuro Zorro

-Te las veraz conmigo después-dijo Sanji alejándose hacia la cocina.

Por allá en la proa, un chico moreno, de pelo negro ondulado y con un sombrero de paja, miraba el horizonte, era el capitán y lamentablemente como era un niño de mas o menor 14 años, le dio la gana de jugar.

-"No quiero quitarle las katanas a Zorro, ya no me divierte, además, si lo hago recibiré otro golpe y un chichón me crecerá cómo la otra vez..."-Pensó Luffy

Arriba de un mástil, un chico de peinado raro pensaba cosas que yo ni sé.

-¡HEY USSOP!!-gritó Luffy haciendo señas hacia arriba para que lo viera.

-¿Hum¡Ah¿Que quieres Luffy?-dijo el chico de peinado raro bajando.

-¿puedes jugar conmigo? Estoy aburrido...

-¿Por qué no mejor juegas con Zorro?

-No quiero, ya me aburro y además, me haría otro chichón.

-Bruno, bueno-dijo Ussop suspirando-mira, yo te toco y tú tratas de tocarme¿Bien?

-Está bien-dijo Luffy asintiendo con la cabeza.

Justo cuando Ussop iba a tocar a Luffy, este estiró su brazo hacia atrás, tocando un mástil del barco y enseguida salio disparado hacia atrás.

-Ja, ja, ja-dijo Luffy riéndose-no pudiste tocarme, así que... intenta, adiós.

Luffy salió corriendo y Ussop iba a la siga suya. Los dos hacían mucho ruido, todo cambio cuando Luffy torpemente miró hacia atrás aún corriendo para ver cuan lejos estaba Ussop, de repente, Sanji abrió la puerta de la cocina y Luffy chocó contra ella cayendo mareado al suelo.

-¿Hum¿Qué haces Luffy?-pregunto el chico rubio.

-j-ju-jugando-dijo Luffy aún en el suelo.

-¿En el suelo --"? Bueno... sigue así es mejor para todos-dijo Sanji alejándose para ir donde estaba Nami.

Después cuando Luffy se levando, Ussop lo toco y salio corriendo como loca y Luffy lo perseguía.

-¡Hola preciosa! Ya todo va a estar listo.

-Gracias-dijo la pelirroja coquetamente y a la vez acercándose hacia Sanji-¿Me haces un favor?

-¡Claro¡Los que quieras!

-toma-Nami le dio una botella de crema para el sol.

-¿Qué quieres que haga con ella?

-Esparcírmela en la espalda ¿para que más?

-P-p-pero yo...-dijo Sanji tartamudeando y a la vez nervioso.

-¿no querrás que me queme la espalda cierto?-dijo Nami con cara de perrito amurrado.

-¡Claro que no!

-Entonces, espárcemelo en la espalda-Nami se acostó y se desabrocho el bikini de arriba, dejando sólo la espalda sin nada.

Sanji empezó a ponerse nervioso, echo un poco de la crema en la espalda de la pelirroja y al estar fría, ella empezó a hacer sonidos, Sanji puso la mano y empezó a esparcir la crema suavemente, con esto, parecía que los dos sentían algo dentro de ellos, parece que tan sólo con esto, Sanji se enamoro más que nunca de Nami, ella a su vez, empezó a acercarse de a poco a él y por las mejillas de Sanji, cayeron diminutas gotas de sudor, cuando terminó, tomo las dos extremidades del bikini y lo amarró.

Cuando Nami se sentó, lo miró y se río coquetamente.

-"Algo esconde ella¿que le sucede?, o es que a mi me pasa algo"-pensó Sanji dudosamente.

-Gracias Sanji-dijo Nami guiñándole un ojo, después se acerco más a él.

Sanji para cambiar el ambiente y para que no pasara algo vergonzoso, le metió conversa y siguieron hablando así mucho rato, hasta que una pregunta cambió todo.

-Nami... ¿tú me amas de verdad?-las palabras de él le sonaron muy rápidas a Nami, ella notó que él lo decía muy severamente.

-Pues...yo

-¡Hey imbécil!-la voz de Zorro arruino todo-¡oye se te quema algo! Deja de pensar en otra cosa.

Sanji corrió hacia la cocina dejando a Nami con la fantástica duda si ella estaba enamorada de él... ella sabía que el estaba enamorado de ella pero... ¿Por qué tan serio? Ella a veces jugaba con él, como haciendo que lo ama¿se habrá tomado lo de la crema muy enserio?, miles de ideas pasaban por la cabeza de Nami¿que haría? Quizás lo mejor para ella sería seguir como siempre y al tener una respuesta, se lo diría...

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Nami y Sanji quedaron con la duda todo el día.

-"¿Será que ella no me ama?"," ¿Seremos incompatibles?"," ¿Estará enamorada de alguien más?-Sanji se preguntaba eso todo el día y lo peor para él era pensar de que Nami podría estar enamorada se Zorro o de Luffy y quizás de Ussop, lo que lo encontraba muy estúpido y angustiante a la vez.

-"Quizás me los pregunta porque él está enamorado de alguien más","amor, amar ¿por qué diantres los pregunto?", "¿Por qué en ese momento?-Nami estaba igual que Sanji, dudas, dudas y más dudas, todo por la maldita pregunta... ¿podría ser que ella estuviese enamorada de él? Al pensar esto sentía mariposas en el estómago ¿Por qué tan nerviosa?

Lo peor fue cuando dormían, los dos soñaron cosas con sentido a la pregunta, Sanji soñó con Nami y que ella le explicaba que no estaba enamorada de él, lo que fue una respuesta horrorosa para Sanji.

Nami soñó con Sanji y que pasaban cosas muy tristes entre los dos, lo que más le causo pena a Nami en su sueño fue que Sanji había muerto. Parece que los dos tuvieron pesadillas.

Nami al despertarse trato de dormir pero le fue inútil, la pregunta volaba por su cabeza, no podía pensar en algo más, esto la hacía sentirse incómoda, decidió al final salir un poco para despejar su mente, faltaba poco para que amaneciera y Luffy estaba sentado en la proa ya que era su turno cuidar el barco por la noche. Nami decidió no hablarle, no tenía hambre ni sed, caminó donde se encontraban los demás durmiendo, abrió la puerta y se quedo allí un rato, miro a Ussop que estaba acostado y bien tapado, luego miro a Chopper quien estaba bien acurrucado, se veía muy tierno, después miro a Zorro.

-"el tonto que dormía en el suelo"- pensó Nami.

Además de dormir en el suelo roncaba más fuerte que un oso.

-"¿Cómo los demás pueden dormir con ese espantoso ruido?-pensó ella sonriendo.

Y Finalmente miró al chico que le hizo la pregunta más raras de todas, se sentía apasionada, pensaba que después de todo tendría que decirle que si lo ama, caminó cuidadosamente para no despertar a nadie y se encontró al lado de Sanji, ella se inclino y le acarició la cabeza suavemente, después le dio un beso en la mejilla y se dispuso a irse antes de que todos despertaran, al salir cerró la puerta silenciosamente y al darse vuelta para caminar se encontró con el sombrero de paja.

-¿Qué hacías?-le pregunto rascándose la nuca.

-Nada...este yo... iba a ver si estaba todo en orden.

-¿Por qué? Si ellos se pueden cuidar solos... ¿pasa algo?-la miro sonrientemente.

-Si... pero... júrame que no se lo vas a decir a nadie.

-Te lo prometo-dijo sacándose el sombrero como acto de nobleza y se lo volvió a poner.

-Lo que pasa es que Sanji me a echo una pregunta de que si yo lo amo y bueno parece que al habérmelo preguntado me eh enamorado de él...-dijo mirando al suelo.

-¡¿Eso es todo?! Yo ya lo sabía ja, ja, ja-su risa le asusto a Nami porque podría despertar a alguien, entonces le tapo la boca.

-¿Qué dices¿Que ya lo sabias¿p-p-pero cómo?-Nami le quito la mano y lo llevo a su dormitorio-¡¿CÓMO?!

-Tranquila... piensa, Sanji me lo dijo... yo soy su amigo de confianza.

-¿Enserio?

-No... Le obligue, no lo dejaba tranquilo y le preguntaba todo el rato que le pasaba, hasta que me lo contó ja, ja, ja.

-Eres astuto ja, ja, ja... pero... ¿él te dijo algo más?

-No...-Lamentablemente Luffy guardaba algo, y no lo dijo.

-Muy bien, anda a vigilar de nuevo.

-Ok, adiós.

-adiós.

Nami se acostó de nuevo y con más calma que la otra vez, se relajo y parecía que escuchaba algunos murmuros, pero pensó que era el agua y no le presto atención, cuando casi se iba a quedar dormida, algo abrió la puerta, ella se quedo inmóvil, veía una silueta que se acercaba donde estaba ella acostada, después vio cómo se acostaba al lado suyo, pero no le veía la cara, sabía que era alguno de los chicos pero... ¿Quién?

Sintió que la abrazaban fuertemente y al mirar hacía arriba se encontró con la sorpresa, Sanji la abrazaba con cariño y Nami le siguió la corriente y se abrazaron un buen rato hasta que Sanji la miró y ella también, él empezó a acercar su cara a la de ella y terminó por juntar sus labios con los de su pelirroja favorita. El beso no fue uno de los que se exageran, sino que era uno tierno que se fue aumentando poco a poco, y llego a un beso común y corriente como podrás imaginártelo, Sanji la besaba apasionadamente, no quería darle un beso que la asustara y que la dañara.

Al terminar, la miró con dulzura y le beso la frente, después se paro y la ayudo a levantarse.

-¿Sabes Sanji? Si yo no te amara, no dejaría que ese beso continuara.

-Entonces... ¿me amas?-la miro con amor.

Nami se rió-Claro que te amo.

Y otro abrazo volvió a juntarlos, con otro beso y otras carisias.

Luffy lloraba de alegría y Zorro que miraban a través de la puerta estaban muy felices, ellos eran los únicos que sabían de esto, los murmuros que había escuchado Nami antes, era la conversa de Sanji, Luffy y Zorro, parece que todo estaba planeado, Luffy le dio un golpe suave en la espalda de Zorro y se fue a sentar a su proa favorita.

-Al fin ese torpe le dijo sus sentimientos y se los expresó- Zorro se sonrió y se fue a hacer sus cosas.

**Fin**


End file.
